Sceptile
Sceptile 'is the last evolution of Treecko, the Grass-type starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region. Background From the Hoenn region, the Grass-Type Starter Pokémon Treecko evolves into Grovyle, and then finally into Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon. It is #1 in the Hoenn Pokédex and #254 in the National Pokédex and stays a pure Grass-Type after evolving. Sceptile is said to be unmatched when it comes to the forest, being able to revitalize trees with the six seeds on it’s back and having incredible speed and power. The leaves on it’s arms are even said to be as sharp as actual swords. It uses it's speed and agility to good use, striking quick hits. It's high agility also allows it to climb onto walls and ceilings. They are extremely cunning and proud warriors, but can also be a bit cocky. Powers & Abilities *'Overgrowth: Sceptile's basic ability. It increases the power of Grass-type moves when Sceptile's HP goes below 33%. *'Unburden:' Sceptile's hidden ability. It doubles its speed after using up a held item. *'Ninja Skills: '''While not one of his attributes in the main games, in Pokkén Tournament, Sceptile is depicted having ninja-like combat skills, such as vanishing in a split-second. Moveset *'Leaf Storm:' Using many leaves, Sceptile can fire a torrent of them that deal incredible damage. There is a downside, however. When it hits, it sharply lowers Sceptile’s special attack. *'Night Slash:' A Dark-type physical move with an increased critical hit ratio. *'Pound:' A weak Normal-type move consisting of a strike from Sceptile's tail. *'Leer:' Sceptile gives the opponent an intimidating leer that lowers the Defense stat. *'Absorb:' A special Grass-type move that deals damage to the enemy and heals Sceptile for half the damage dealt. *'Quick Attack:' Sceptile lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. *'Mega Drain:' A version of Absorb with higher power. *'Fury Cutter:' A Bug-Type attack, doubles in strength every time it hits. *'Pursuit:' A Dark-Type attack, doubles damage if the opponent is retreating. *'Leaf Blade:' Sceptile's signature move. With it he strikes the enemy with his arm blades. It has an increased critical hit ratio. *'Agility:' Sceptile calms his body and mind to raise his speed sharply. *'Slam:' Strong Normal-type move that consists of Sceptile using his tail to strike the enemy. *'Dual Chop:' A Dragon-type move that consists of two consecutive hits. *'Detect:' A status move that allows Sceptile to dodge any of the enemy's attacks. However, this move can't be spammed. *'X-Scissor:' A physical Bug-type move with no additional properties. *'False Swipe:' A Normal-type attack that can't outright defeat the opponent, but leaves them with 1 HP. *'Quick Guard:' Creates a shield that protects Sceptile from priority moves. *'Screech:''' Sceptile creates a loud noise that weakens the enemy's defense by two points. Alternate Forms Mega Sceptile By creating a bond with its trainer, and by obtaining a Key Stone and Mega Stone, Sceptile is capable of Mega Evolving. As Mega Sceptile, it gets a major boost in attack, defense, special attack, and speed. Also, it gains the Dragon-Type, making it a whole lot deadlier with STAB Dragon-Type attacks. With it’s new Lightning Rod ability, it can draw in Electric-Type attacks and absorb them. Each Electric-Type attack that hits Mega Sceptile will boost it’s special attack stat by one. It also allows Sceptile to fire his tail as a rocket with Leaf Storm. Feats Strength *(Ash's Sceptile) Blocked May's Blaziken’s Blaze Kick with it’s tail despite the type disadvantage. *(Ash's Sceptile) Tied with Blaziken despite the type disadvantage. *Can slice thick tree trunks with the leaves on it’s arms. *(Sawyer's Sceptile) Defeated Ash’s Pikachu. *(Sawyer's Sceptile) Defeated Ash’s Greninja. *(Ash's Sceptile)Caught a 260 lbs. Scizor falling from the air and safely landed *(Ash's Sceptile)One shot a Tobia's Darkrai, no other Pokémon in the League was able to beat that Darkrai beforehand. Speed *It's the fastest out of all grass-type starters. *(Ash's Sceptile) Capable of running fast enough to run up walls. *(Ash's Sceptile) Caught up with a Scizor's flying speed. *(Ash's Sceptile) As a Treecko, was able to dodge Pikachu's Thunderbolt attacks. *(Ash's Sceptile) As a Grovyle, can move faster than eyesight with Quick Attack. *(Sawyer's Sceptile) Can keep up with Ash's Pikachu, and Ash-Greninja. *(Ash's Sceptile) Was able to catch Speed Form Deoxys. Durability *(Sawyer's Sceptile) Took a giant Water Shuriken from Ash-Greninja, though it fainted. *(Ash's Sceptile) Was jabbed by multiple Beedrills’ stingers before being thrown off a cliff. *(Ash's Sceptile) As a Grovyle, tanked a Heat Wave from a Charizard. *(Emerald's Sceptile) Also as a Grovyle, fell off of Sky Pillar after awakening Rayquaza. *(Ash's Sceptile) Survived getting trapped in a small tornado, being hit by small rocks before getting hit by a Claydol’s Psybeam. *(Ash's Sceptile) Took a Fire Spin from May's Blaziken. *(Ash's Sceptile) Tanked a point-blank Ice Beam from Darkrai. *(Ash's Sceptile) Tanked Darkrai’s Dream Eater after the Ice Beam. Skill *Naturally a much better fighter in jungle and forest environments. *Became one of Ash's strongest Pokémon during his travels throught Hoenn. Weaknesses *Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, and Bug-Type attacks. *As Mega Sceptile, Flying, Dragon, Ice, Poison, Bug, and Fairy-Type attacks. *A wild Sceptile can't access Mega Evolution. Gallery Treecko.png|Treecko, Sceptile's first evolutionary state. Grovyle.png|Grovyle, Sceptile's pre-evolution. Mega Sceptile.png|Mega Sceptile. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Plants Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Ninja Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:True Neutral Category:Reptiles Category:Completed Profiles